Nobody But Me
by Silvery Moonlight
Summary: What happens when two souls collide on a night to remember? You go to the moon and back. One-shot.


Hello dear readers!! Well, what can I say? It's been a while. This story has been in my system since 2004 and I finally decided to place it up here. This was inspired by Keith Sweat's song "Nobody". I hope you enjoy it.

As a caution, this is a lemon and is absolutely not intended for minors. That is why it is rated M.

Standard Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" was created by Naoko Takeuchi and not by me. Nor do I own this song. Still haven't been able save enough to buy the rights to either.

* * *

**NOBODY BUT ME**

By: Silvery Moonlight

It was nearing 3:30 in the morning when the door to an apartment opened with a loud bang. She was half giggling, half laughing at something. To what, she didn't know. All she knew was that it was so damn funny. It didn't help that the person right next to her was also laughing at the same nothingness. That's what you get after drinking as much as they did. Everything becomes nothing and nothing is just so damn funny! They manage to slam the door shut as loudly as it was opened, only to have him throw her against it and roughly ravish her as if she were what kept him alive. Kissing and groping and grinding and heavy panting was all that happened for a while. In all honestly, it was just plain debauchery and of course, both were enjoying it very much. He began to get more than excited and was trying to unbuckle his belt and lift her skirt at the same time, when she stopped him. He looked up at her with his stormy eyes, which were slightly covered by his soft hair, and gave her a curiously confused look as if asking, _"Why did you stop?"_ Her coy smile on those enticing, thoroughly kissed lips was her way of replying, _"You'll see"_.

Seductively sashaying her hips as she walked away, she made her way across into the living room. Knowing that his very dark midnight blues were glued to her, she stopped in front of the stereo. Her long, silvery-blonde hair, only illuminated from the moon coming in from the huge balcony windows, swished as she turned to give him another one of her heart-stopping smiles. His eyes were smoldering with desire. Shaking his raven head to keep some calm, he wondered how it was possible for simple actions like those to be enough to get his fires roaring mighty high. Not that he cared to quench them, mind you. After putting in a CD and hitting play, her round hips started to sway to the song.

_(Keith)_

_I want to tease you_

_I want to please you_

Soon, she signaled for him to come closer. Not one to be told twice, he was already on his way. Once there, she pulled him to her and started to slow dance their way to the center of the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her waist as tight as possible since all they wanted to do was basically fuse together. Feel each other. Get to know the body they would hopefully get to delve into later. They decided to move the coffee table out of the way to have as much space available to do _whatever_ they pleased. As soon as they did that, they wasted no time in wrapping themselves up in one another again.

_I want to show you baby_

_That I need you_

How were they expected to resist the temptation that beckoned after seeing the passion, eagerness and ardor in each other's eyes? As the song progressed, hands were exploring onto uncharted territory for both. Yet, if one would stop to think, they would know that neither one is as innocent as they seem. Still for some reason, maybe because they were concentrating on the exhilarating caresses, they were reverently touching each other as if it were their first time. One felt the "soft as a peach" skin while the other felt the "hard as a rock" chest.

_I want your body_

_'Till the very last drop_

All that yearning and desire that seemed to be growing wildly within them was making them more intoxicated, both figuratively and literally speaking, with a crazy sensation that neither knew what to make of or how to relieve it. The only solution they could think of at the moment to express what they were feeling was rendering one earth-shattering kiss after another. This was their way of letting each other know this had just turned into something more than just meaningless sex. It was a mutual, unsaid agreement that they were going to make love.

_I want you to holla_

_When you want me to stop_

Finally, getting as hot-and-bothered as humanly possible without spontaneously combusting, they couldn't wait any longer and proceeded towards the bedroom in a matter of seconds. Certainly making sure to not trip over that damned coffee table they thought had been moved out of essential pathways.

_And who can love you like me (nobody)_

_Who can sex you like me (nobody)_

_Who can treat you like me now, baby (nobody)_

_Nobody, baby (nobody)_

Once the door was closed, they started to undress each other without breaking the kiss. The first thing to hit the floor was his beloved green sports jacket. How he could wear that thing on a hot night was beyond her. She was just glad he didn't have it on any longer. She would also be happier if more of his clothes were in that same pile a little faster. Since she was wearing a white summer dress with baby blue sakura flowers all over it, which beautifully complemented her cerulean eyes, and a silk scarf to match, all he had to do was slide the scarf off and lift dress and she was in her bare necessities. Together, they finished undressing each other until they were naked and on top of the bed.

_And who can do it like me (nobody)_

_And who can give you what you need (nobody)_

_Who can do you all night long (nobody)_

_Nobody, baby (nobody)_

Releasing the passionate embrace he had on her, the epitome of a "tall, dark and dangerously handsome" man found that he was beneath her. He then proceeded to prop himself on his elbows so to be able to appreciate the stunning siren above. That damned moon again. It made her flushed ivory skin seemed to glow with a beauty that only she managed to capture. It is as if the moonlight knew her mistress and knew what to feature and highlight with its obedient beam. Her round, firm breasts were extremely pert and were rising and falling with every quick breath she took in anticipation of what was to come. Her pouty lips were bruised from the insatiable kisses they shared, which also held a vow for more. With the radiant brilliance still illuminating her, she looked like a deity, a goddess of the moon. He then knew he was willing to render several sacrifices and adorations at her altar just so she can continue bestowing blessings on this unworthy man.

_(Athena)_

_I want the night_

_For me and you_

He continued to cast his gaze further down her body until he found the hidden treasure. The Holy Grail, if you will. Under the small tuft of downy hair was her prized gift. One she decided to share with him this glorious night. Looking back up to her eyes, he smiled at her in adoration. Taking this as a message, she closed her eyes, placed her arms on his chest to steady herself, arched her body forward, and slowly threw her head back and began to rock as she returned the smile. This pretty much advised him she was ready for anything that came along. She knew she trusted him with her whole mind, body, heart, and soul.

_So come here baby_

_And let me do it to you_

He moved to lay her down gently on the bed so he can kneel by her feet, wanting to take his time. They both knew they had all night. Well technically morning, but still. What was the rush? Right now, it was all about his goddess. He began his ministrations by kissing her toes on her right leg and leisurely worked his way up her calf. Wherever his lips had been, his hands followed tenderly massaging her. He could tell she enjoyed his attentions. Continuing past the knee and now by her thigh, she moaned lightly hinting that it is one of her weak spots. It wasn't the first one he found that night either. Oh no! The first one was found earlier while they were dancing at the club. As credible or incredible as it sounds, he had been nibbling her neck, just below her ear, during one of those fast-paced euro-pop club songs and managed to get a blood-pumping moan (not that it wasn't already) and literally make her weak-in-the-knees. Hmm… maybe he should try illicit that reaction again once he gets there.

_Don't be afraid_

_'Cuz I won't bite_

Knowing she wanted him at her core, he decided to bypass it, resuming at her womb. She sighed her displeasure at the turn of events, but as long as he didn't stop what he was doing, she was more than alri… ay, ay, ay! She felt him do something to her belly button that she had no idea could be done. Why hadn't any of the other boys she'd been with tried this on her before? Yes, she called them boys. "Why" you ask? Simply because none of them were able to compare to this divinity of a man; this species of a human being. He was able to take her to the moon and back down to earth. His domain.

_I promise to give it to you_

_Just the way you like_

Her thoughts became coherent once more as soon as he left her navel and traveled further up, but it only lasted for a few seconds. Her mind had once again flown out the window when his tongue chose to flicker her already taut nipples. Swirling and suckling and nipping. Nipping and suckling and swirling. She didn't know how much more she could handle before she fainted. With this thought barely registering, she decided to turn the tables.

_And who can love you like me (nobody)_

_Who can sex you like me (nobody)_

_Who can lay your body down (nobody)_

_Nobody, baby (nobody)_

He couldn't remember ever being with a stronger woman in bed. He always took the lead. He was always in charge. He was male. She was female. He was fierce. She was docile. So why was it that this minx basically picked him up and body slammed him onto the bed? No one ever dared do that before. Oh Zeus almighty!! This was the biggest turn on he's ever experienced!! Who would have thought?

_And who can treat you like me (nobody)_

_Who can give you what you need (nobody)_

_And who can do you all night long (nobody)_

_Nobody, baby (nobody)_

Once again she was on top. Once again she was in control. She reached over the side of the bed wanting a discarded item on the floor. She felt for it through several of their items as he looked on, piqued with curiosity. She was almost distracted by the smirk he was giving her, but pressed on for her search. Finding what she was looking for, he found out it was the red rose he gave her earlier along with the silk scarf she wore that night. What in the name of all sinful thoughts was she going to do with that?

_And the band keeps playing on_

She motioned for him to close his eyes and he complied with. She ran the rose from his forehead down to the middle of his chest, where she placed it. He got shivers from the silky petals and thought about how that really had a double meaning for him. She then tied the scarf around his eyes so he was completely blind. He wanted to tear it off, but knew better. She did this for a reason. This only serves to put him on edge, which he was, as it only left him open to his senses and heighten feelings.

_(Both)_

_On, on, on, and on, on_

_On, on, on, and on, on_

_On, on, on, and on, on_

_Nobody, baby_

She wanted to also tie his hands and feet so he wouldn't put up a fight, but she saw with his body language that he understood what she wanted to do. He relaxed and gave into the experience. Good. Besides, she didn't have any other material to tie him up with anyway. She could make sure she did for next time. Wow, a next time. That is when she knew, right then, she couldn't give him up. Bachelorette life be damned! (If guys can do it, why can't women? :p) He was all she needed.

_On, on, on, and on, on_

_On, on, on, and on, on_

_On, on, on, and on, on_

_Nobody, baby_

She picked the rose back up and resumed her stroking. She ran it over what was not covered on his face again and down his neck. Over his left shoulder, down his arm, and back up. Over the other shoulder, down that arm, and back up. He again shivered because of the fantastic sensation this made him feel. You can see the goosebumps that formed all over his body. She got off him and he grunted his discontent. However, he let loose a small chuckle as she began to glide that rose on the bottom of his left foot. He's ticklish and now she knows.

_I want you right now for my lover_

_Oh yes I do_

_Place no one above you_

_Oh yes I do_

Still laughing quietly, he quickly sat up to make her stop tickling him, but she pushed him back down. He was honestly going to protest, but she placed a firm finger on his lips. They felt the change in atmosphere. Major foreplay was over. She removed the scarf from his eyes because she wanted him to see what she was doing and also to see his reaction to it, which was not possible with the scarf. Taking the aforementioned item, she tossed it back on the pile on the floor all the while placing a hand on his chest and re-straddling his lower legs. Once comfy, she ran that delicate hand down and took a hold of his hardest attribute at the moment. FINALLY!!

_If you need love_

_I'll be right_

_I'll be right there, baby_

Nimbly and gracefully, she stroked his manhood in long, smooth rhythms that made him buck fiercely into her hand. She gently cupped his sac and began to lube him up using his pre-cum. He decided to return the favor. He sat up and brought her closer to him. Not too close to make her stop her fondling, but close enough where he was able to use his fingers to rub her clit to get her going. He felt she was already absolutely wet and placed two fingers in her while his thumb paid attention to her button. After a few minutes, both began to see little exploding lights and knew they were close to finishing. Just before they reached the much anticipated high, she got up, placed his tip at her entrance, and slammed right on top of him.

_Oh yes I will_

_Oh yes I will baby_

_Oh yes I will baby_

This was all they needed to let go one rip-roaring orgasm after the other. They were beyond heaven in a place that was indescribable. They were, at last, one. They were also insatiable. For hours on end, they made passionate love in that bed, on the wall, the couch, that damn coffee table, the kitchen, and the shower only to end up back in bed. This became one of the most sobering events in their lives in more ways than one. It was evening the next day when they were ultimately only able to cuddle. "I love you." "I love you too." The first words spoken since this all began. Who talked first? Does it really matter?

_And who will love you like me (nobody)_

_Who can sex your body like me baby (nobody)_

_Who can do it like me, baby (nobody)_

_No, no, no (nobody)_

_Who can lay you down_

* * *

That concludes the 4 year journey this story's had. I have decided to continue with "All The Good In The World", but won't crank out chapters as fast as I'd like. I want to have a surplus of them beforehand so I can avoid another 6 year wait for the next chapter. Let me know your thoughts! Hasta después! :)


End file.
